Discussion utilisateur:Yu Emiko
salut Yona Dragneel (discussion) octobre 15, 2016 à 15:30 (UTC) P'tit Coucou Ma frangine (tt) RE Coucou frangine Rew Profil Ma frangine (t_t) BàBb RE:P'tit Coucou Bonjour Yuko-chan, Comment tu vas ? J'ai vu ta nouvelle Babb, tu as créé les codages toute seule? Elle est drôlement bien faite. Au passage je voulais juste essayer mon modèle Réponse au message que j'ai créé il n'y a pas longtemps. Mes salutations distinguées, Love ♡. ~�� Ada-Chan ��~ novembre 19, 2016 à 11:20 (UTC)}} Pk es tu partie? :( Re : Anniversaire Merciiiiii <3 Coucou Nièce Yumikooo :3 Je vais trèès bien et toi? :3 Merciiiiiii <3 J'ai pas dû manger beaucoup de gâteau vu qu'il en restait pour ce soir (pense) XD }} frame|I 8 you ! :) msg Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? Yukiinooo ♥♥ Salut cv comment allez-vous BONNE ANNÉE 2017 Remerciement (3è fois) :) Fautes d'orthographe Team Correcteurs Saltous ! Vii ça va et toi? Bien-sûr, tu peux rejoindre la team des correcteurs ;). Ton stage commence dès aujourd'hui (13/01, il dure un mois). Je te suivrais et vérifierais régulièrement tes modifications, mais corrige pas que deux ou trois petites fautes. Le 13/02, je te donnerai trois petites missions que tu devras faire afin de devenir membre permanente (si tu le souhaites ♥). Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, (Je gère bien la langue française ta vuu !). Love love love ♥ P.S : Je mets trop de parenthèses quand j'écris x). P.S.S : Rien j'avais envie x). }} Modifications Excuses Salut Yu,désolé j'ai pas pu remplir ma mission car je suis en période de stage et mes horaires sont pas favorables si tu vois ce que je veux dire .si c'est possible j'aimerais reppasser le test mais si c'est pas poossible tant pis je retentrais ma chance sur ce,passe une trèèèèèès bonne journéeMister shonen (discussion) janvier 25, 2017 à 13:55 (UTC) Tchat Re:Reuh Hey ! D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses :p. Dit moi ça t'intéresserait de participer à l'évent de Saint-Valentin toutes les deux :3 ? On pourrait s'appeler équipe YumikAda, ou équipe Nekos ? x) Après c'est comme tu veux, je sais pas x). A bientôt. Si tu passes sur le tchat, préviens moi ;). }} 900 Modifications Mettre ceci sur la page où vous voulez écrire avec votre boite: Correcteur Reponses Salut,je peux enfin faire ma mission apres ce long rapport de stage et ses longues mais tres belles vacances,donc tu peux me les envoyer quand tu veux. Desole pour l attente et pour les fautes a cause de mon clavier qui veux plus me faire les accents les virgules et les points Re: BABB :3 |Texte2=Hey cous' :3 Ça va un peu mieux que hier et toi ? :3 Elle est super zolie comme ça 'faut rien changer *^* Désolé si je t'ai pas répondu hier même si j'étais sur le tchat mais vu de quelle humeur j'étais hier ;-;}} 2ème Excuses Premierement désolé encore,de ne pas avoir répondu a tes messages car je n'avais pas pensé que tu es besoin de la confirmation de ma mission. Deuxièmement,désolé de ne pas avoir fait à temps mes missions j'avais prévu de les faire ce wee-kend pour être tranquille et ne pas être trop pressé par le temps c'est pour ça j'ai seulement le temps de faire quelque apparitons car c'est bientôt le brevet une épreuve que je ne suis pas prêt psycologiquement,je serais donc beaucoup plus disponible après le 07 Mars donc désolé encore Troisièmement,j'ai pu faire cette mission et j'ai constaté que les différences Animé-Manga étaient pour la plupart imprécises et je ne peut malheuresement pas savoir aussi si elles sont vrais car je ne peut lirele manga de ft,je ne peux que regarder l'animé donc désolé pour la 3ème fois si elles ne sont pas bien remplie. Caté Mage Important Tchat Re Salut soeurette, alors tu m'as demandé 3 choses:le brevet blanc c'est mieux passé que prévu j'ai stressé pour rien Je ne passe plus sur le tchat car,je vais être honnête,je suis un peu tête en l'air et débordé et je n'y pense plus trop mais merci de m'avoir rappelé Pour mes missions,il faut juste que mon ordinateur sois changé qu'a il était trop lent et le bruit qu'il faisait était atroce,je vais essayé de le faire sur ma tablette mais les tableaux risque d'être différent du wikia et je ne sais si ça pose problème Je te souhaite une trèèèès belle journée Hey ! Yu chan :3 Mwa aussi j vais venir plus souvent tagguer ta page de discussion t'inquiete c: Pis j'ai des questions à te poser aussi =v= * Un passant errant Reponses Salut soeurette,c'est pour te dire que j'ai récupéré (enfin..)mon ordi,je peut donc utiliser les tableaux du wiki,je m'y met ce soir encore dsl pour l'attente Catégorie : Article à titre au nom provisoire Juste une petite demande rerere xD Réponse Hey Yu ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces modifs, à vrai dire, je croyais qu'il fallait mettre les liens une fois dans l'article mais en fait non ^^' Sincèrement désolé que tu doives avoir du travail en plus par ma faute :/ Mais merci pour tes encouragements sinon :3 Bonne journée :D Shiroiikotori (discussion) avril 14, 2017 à 14:50 (UTC) Un an de plus Lumen Serena (discussion) avril 17, 2017 à 00:05 (UTC) Birthday Coucou Yu-chan ! Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ^^ Profite-bien de ta journée :3 Bisous ~ Shiroiikotori (discussion) avril 17, 2017 à 07:13 (UTC) Joyeux anniversaire :3 joyeux anniversaire !Anethalol (discussion) avril 17, 2017 à 12:56 (UTC) :D JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA PITITE POMASTEÈQUE! Je te souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée (parce que oui je t'envoie ça a 17:30 ;-; )! Deidavaï ^o^ fete Anniversaire Joyeux Anniversaire :3 BABB + dégradé :3 Pas d'idée de titre (y) Ça va super bien :3 De rien ❤️ Je les aime bien même si je préfère Livaï et surtout Hansi ���� }} New BABB *^* Lumen Serena (discussion) avril 21, 2017 à 11:38 (UTC) Babbs ? P.S : Tu la trouves comment cette Babb ? J'y ai passé deux heures x). J'ai écrit un Premier Os sur mon blog, si tu passes dessus tu me diras ce que tu en penses :). A bientôt jumelle nekochouchouchou ! P.S'''le retour : J'adorais ta Babb avec Tohka ! BOUH ! }} Re:Reuh:BABB :3 J'ai lu ça sur le règlement de la BABB x) Le lien de mon bloug > Kirasune-chan Kirasune c'est le nom d'un ninja que j'ai inventée :3 Je suis en train d'écrire une fic là :p Je l'ai crée que le 15/04 et j'ai déjà 24 visites Je suis grave contente *-*. Ta Babb je l'ai vu dans le Mur d'un autre mur xD. Juste, quand tu me piques mes codes préviens moi u_u ! Merci pour le compliment sur ma Babb *o* '''Fan du TemaxShika et du NaruxHina ! Yabyebye ! }} Salut ! Yu! je viens tout juste de voir le message que tu m'as envoiez, je ne sais pas si tu me la envoiez il y a longtemps ou maintenant mais je vais bien et derien pour t'avoir souhaitez joyeux anniversaire ! c'est normal pour moi ! Bye ! Aide et Anniv Yo soeurette écoute j'ai pu me connecter pour te dire que si l'exercice que tu m'as donné n'est pas fini j'ai essayé plusieurs fois,donc j'ai besoin du modèle que tu m'as donné car j'ai un nouveau logiciel qui ne permet d'utiliser les tableaux s'il te plaît , on peur se retrouver sur le tchat Au fait joyeux Anniversaire en retard ^^,j'ai pas du me connecter et l'avoir raté donc j'espère que t'as passé une trèèès belle journée et un trèèès joyeux anniversaire RE : ZOYEUX ANNIVERCHAIRE =3 Soirbon ma crevette Rapport de mission Yo soeurette,c'est pour te dire que j'ai fini ma mission, et que tu peux aller vérifier,après si t'es pas trop occupée ça serait bien de passer au tchat, pour discuter et me dire ta prochaine requête (si je passe la 2) À plus o/ Yep ça va grave bien :DDD Merci beaucoup :D Courage nekonounette ! Moi je perds pas de poids parce que quand c'est le soir je bouffe comme un éléphant xDD du coup je grossis c'est pire (tt). Pleins de Papouilles ! ♥ }} C'est triste TwT. Moi il s'en fout un petit peu, parce qu'il fait pas le ramadan x) C'était ma mère qui le faisait, du coup moi aussi je le fais :D Papouilleuuuuuuuuuuh ! ♥}} re ton message Images thumb∞ Reuh : wikiversaire Hey Cous' au couscous :D Fatiguée et toi ? :3 Happy genre Happy ? *prend la porte* Hé hé merki couscous :D Bientôt c'est le tien (oui, quatre mois c'est bientôt XD) Bah je te dis merci à l'avance du coup XD Owi *^* des câlins *^*}} Merciiii Coucou Nièce Yumiko :3 Je vais bien merci :D Merci beaucoup :D Au début j'avais pas compris la blague parce que j'ai eu du mal à lire, mais après oui je l'ai comprise (surtout que Papi Youssef me l'avais déjà faite pour mon anniversaire XD). Bises <3 }} Bye ! }} ça se trouve si je deviens trop vieille, plus personne ne voudra de moi :( (je sous-entends quelqu'un un ;p :D PS: C'est fou comment je mets trop de smileys quand j'écris :o :o }} Nyun j suis enfin de retour c: eh way 'tain t'as l'impression d'être face à un fantôme ? >:) Bah way t'aurais pas pu penser me revoir ailleurs que sur les genoux d satan >:D nan j rigole j'étais en terres hostile et j'avais pas le wifi, sinon way tu parles bel et bien à la légende de la vitesse, '' plus rapide que le vent, il saute à pas légers ! Il est fort, il est grand, il a que des qualités !!! Le désert a saigné et yugure est né ! " Night Récompense Joyeux wikianniversaire ! JOYEUX WIKIANNIVERSAIRE MA SISTEEEEEEEEER ❤❤❤ Apple Boom ���� Deidavaï (discussion) octobre 14, 2017 à 09:18 (UTC) salut yu, et joyeux wikiversaire!! Wikianniv' ! :D Rew : Wikianniversaire/ Anniversaire Déjà 1) De rien c'est normal =3 Et de 2) MON DIEU MAIS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IL EST TROP BEAU MERKI RÉELLEMENT BEAUCOUP !!!! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ������ Deidavaï (discussion) octobre 14, 2017 à 21:06 (UTC) Salut !!! salut Yu comment vas tu ? je voulais te dire JOYEUX WIKIVERSAIRE !!!! Miran Narim (discussion) octobre 14, 2017 à 21:51 (UTC)Maroua Trollolol et wikiversaire Merciii Yo Nièce Yumiko! <3 Je vais bien et toi? :3 Tout ce passe bien pour mes études, merci de t'en soucier :3 Et pour toi? c: Merciiiii beaucoup <3 Ah, désolée, j'ai mangé tout le gâteau c: }} NAINE TOUTE POURRIEEEEEEEEE ... Who knows c:... Tant que c'est la nuiiittt vouala quoi ... pfff le temps c'est un enfoiré =-= pourquoi il passe déjà ce con HEIN ? Ma tête ? Bah pour apercevoir un night, tu te diriges vers l'étoile filante c'est simple :3 c'est son habitat naturel et exclusif. La première euhmmm :333 /s'enfuit/ . Way mais tfaçon j'aime ni les wikiversaires, ni les anniversaires donc bon ;-; et puis d'ailleurs comment ça s fait que tu me déteste pas ? =-= TU DOIS ME HAIR C EST COMME CA IGNORE MOI SINON J VAIS M FACHER. Normal qu'il y soit pas XD c'est pas comme si moi et ma flemme se faisions remarquer pour nos modifs xD n'empêche ton dessin est superbe (omg) même si en effet t'étais à court d'idées ;-; j'aurais préféré un peu plus de sang venant de kirua m'enfin bon ;-; /esquive u_u/ See ya c: _ Un voleur / vagabond nocturne_ Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour ! hey :3 Réveillon du Nouvel ans :D Coucou <3 Alors ?